


Бинго

by The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bingo, Cats, Humor, M/M, Pizza, Wine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity
Summary: Хичоль и Ханген пьют вино, едят пиццу и раздражают котов Хичоля — и это всё, это весь фик.





	Бинго

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Jananox за бетинг!

Хотелось бы написать, что во всём был виноват ну хотя бы Донхэ, но Хичоль — такой самостоятельный человек, который сам всегда был во всём виноват. Вот и в бинго-мании, если покопаться, то виноват был именно Хичоль, хотя играть на спор предложил Чонсу, чтоб его. Хичоль придумал эту штуку в принципе не для других, а для себя, чтобы бороться с бессмысленностью бытия, и первые несколько лет успешно играл сам с собой, выкладывал в твиттере результаты под Новый Год и жил себе дальше. Но нет, Чонсу понравилась идея создавать себе цели на год в виде таблицы пять на пять и считать год удачным, если хотя бы один из рядов, колонок или диагоналей оказался вычеркнут. Но Чонсу захотелось идею ещё и усовершенствовать, сделать классным челленджем для друзей. Правила были просты: все делают бинго в начале года, все подводят итоги в конце года на новогодней вечеринке, у кого бинго — тот выиграл, у кого бинго нет — тот платит за один раунд выпивки остальным.

В этом году Хичолю радикально не везло: планы он поставил себе как обычно амбициозные, а с реализацией дело как-то не зашло. В позапрошлом году он тоже проиграл, и, в общем, ничего совсем ужасного в этом не было, ну оплатил он всем выпивку разок, он таким и в принципе иногда занимался, без поводов. Но в этом году он проиграть не мог точно никак — два дня назад, восемнадцатого декабря, плотину желчи и ненависти прорвало, и он высказал на итоговом совете директоров всё, что он про этих директоров думает, и про их планы на будущее, и куда конкретно они могут запихнуть их абсолютно никак не обоснованные бюджеты, вышел из комнаты, дошёл до своего рабочего места, вытащил из пачки заявлений об уходе, которые он печатал последние полгода каждую среду, верхнее, поправил дату и расписался. Он достал бутылку шампанского из нижнего ящика стола и вышел в опенспейс финансового отдела:

— У меня большой праздник и бутылка шампанского, кто-нибудь присоединится?

И сейчас, проверив сезонно мёртвый перед Новым Годом рынок вакансий на джобкорее, Хичоль внезапно очень остро осознал, как неглубоки его финансовые подушки. Невысоки? Как близко было финансовое дно? Хичоль был не очень хорош в метафорах, но очень хорош с цифрами, а такие маленькие как на его счетах он умел даже считать в уме. Так что проигрывать ему точно, точно было нельзя.

Ханген был лучшим и самым любимым другом Хичоля и уж точно самым любимым другом Хичоля по мнению Хибома, потому что в тот же день Ханген пришёл к Хичолю домой с тремя коробками пиццы из любимой пиццерии Хичоля и любимым кормом Хибома для спасения голодающих и сессии экстренного планирования краткосрочного и долгосрочного планов жизни Хичоля.

Хичоль встретил его с гигантским бокалом красного вина в одной руке и Хибомом в другой.

— Ты предпочитаешь штрафной южноафриканский пинотаж две тысячи седьмого или австралийский шираз две тысячи пятого?

Ханген наклонился почесать Хибома, который выпрыгнул из рук Хичоля и подошёл поприветствовать Хангена, а вероятнее — проинспектировать шуршащий пакет из магазина.

— Сам ты какое пьёшь? — спросил он.

Хичоль задумался на секунду.

— Бургундия, тысяча девятьсот девяносто седьмой? Или уже девяносто девятый? Я не помню.

Они прошли в гостиную, и Ханген плюхнулся на диван, тут же открыв первую коробку пиццы и вытянув один кусок.

— Если бы ты не тратил деньги на всякую ерунду, вроде винтажного вина, тебе не пришлось бы обсуждать со мной твои финансовые проблемы, — сказал он, жуя.

А потом, засранец, взял бутылку хичолевого самого дорого винтажа (который и пил Хичоль — увольнение хоть и подрывало его бюджет, но избавление от рабства надо было отпраздновать), налил себе в бокал не меньше, чем было у самого Хичоля, и потом, говнюк, сделал глоток и аж прикрыл глаза удовольствия.

Хичоль забрался в кресло с ногами и взял себе тоже кусочище пиццы. Гавайская, мммм, лучшее сочетание для любого вина. Хибом запрыгнул на стол, и Хичоль забрал его к себе на колени.

— Ну, — сказал Ханген, когда они прикончили первую пиццу и первую бутылку и тупо смотрели какое-то музыкальное шоу по телевизору, — что ты хотел обсудить?

— Ах да! — Хичоль потянулся к столу, и Хибом недовольно спрыгнул с него, перебравшись на диван, где лежал Ханген в обнимку с Черри. Хичоль подвинул коробки с пиццей, чуть не уронив открытую бутылку шираза, и в итоге вытянул нужный листок из-под пустой бутылки. 

— Вот! — объявил он, и Ханген лениво протянул руку, не поднимая головы с подушки.

— Что это? — спросил он, щурясь на каракули Хичоля. 

— Это мой бинго, — пояснил Хичоль, снова падая на кресло и затаскивая Хибома обратно на колени, — у меня с ним беда.

— Меньше пить? — зачитал Ханген и поднял глаза на Хичоля.

— Я же говорю: беда, — Хичоль отсалютировал ему бокалом и сделал еще один глоток.

— И что? — Ханген задумчиво уставился на листочек, — реально ни одного бинго не получается?

Хичоль вздохнул и встал, поставил бокал на стол и, подтягивая сползающего Хибома за попу, залез на диван к Хангену. Тот подвинулся, Черри недовольно шикнула, но снова забилась куда-то ему подмышку, так что Хичоль её проигнорировал.

— Смотри, — начал показывать он, тыкая в многострадальный листочек, — начнем с самого начала: “личная жизнь”...

— С вопросительным знаком, — заметил Ханген.

— … так и осталась с вопросительным знаком, — согласился Хичоль. — это вычеркивает мне первый столбец, первую строку и левую диагональ. Кубиков пресса я себе тоже не раздобыл, если что.

— Но Тэмина хоть не убил?

— Не убил, — согласился Хичоль. — Уволил, ещё в начале года, от греха подальше. 

Ханген вздохнул. Хичоль перегнулся через него к столу и дотянулся до своего бокала. 

— Вторая строчка выпадает вся, кроме вот этого мелкого текста, я сам не понимаю, что написал.

— Мне кажется, это благотворительность, — всмотрелся Ханген.

Хичоль долил себе и Хангену бутылку и взял кусок уже остывшей пиццы. Ханген такое есть уже отказывался, но Хичоль любил пиццу любой. 

— Дай посмотреть, — он прищурился и попытался вспомнить, где он забыл свои очки, — ха, ты прав! — наконец решил он. — Благотворительностью я занимаюсь, ладно.

Хичоль снова улёгся, запихнув ноги куда-то под ноги Хангена, чтобы было теплее. 

— Но в одиннадцать вечера я за весь год лег спать примерно ноль раз, и китайский я бросил еще в марте.

Ханген только вздохнул.

— Что за “большая перемена в жизни”? — спросил Ханген про центральный пункт.

— Это вроде как свободное место, типа что-то простое, что почти точно выполнишь.

— И ты поставил “большая перемена в жизни”? — Ханген посмотрел на Хичоля как на идиота. Хичоль в ответ пнул его в колено, потому что нефиг.

— Но третья строка и третий столбец тоже в отстое, потому что я не разговаривал с мамой месяц, я ругаюсь как сапожник, я не был на концерте Колдплея и, если бы у меня был стабильный финансовый план, я бы не переживал, что должен купить выпивку толпе своих друзей.

— А правая диагональ? — спросил Ханген.

— Я не угробил орхидею и, технически, не убил Тэмина, — они чокнулись за это, — но я никуда не переехал из этой дыры и всё еще не ложусь спать до как минимум часа ночи, так что потрачено. 

— Ты сделал большой прогресс в пункте “смена работы”, — сказал Ханген, и Хичоль прыснул. 

— Но быть добрее и с кубиками пресса… 

— Шивоном, то есть? — перебил Ханген, и Хичоль целую вечность так не смеялся. 

— Ну и я бросил курить, но это не спасает меня от того, что, для того чтобы результат моего трекера шагов был в среднем за год десять тысяч шагов в день, до конца года мне надо проходить по двести пятьдесят тысяч шагов ежедневно. 

— Можно до моря дойти, — Ханген указал на пункт в списке. 

— Ага, и по морю до Японии, это одновременно решит пункты “влезть на Фуджи-сан” и “большая перемена в жизни”, потому что бытие миссией явно является большой переменой. 

— И про личную жизнь с вопросительным знаком, — обрадовался Ханген. 

— Это ещё почему? — Хичоль нахмурился, не понимая шутки. 

— Потому что Иисус — единственная настоящая любовь Шивона! 

И то верно. Хичоль был уже, видимо, совсем пьяным, раз сам не додумался. Он посмотрел на Хангена с одобрением. Как хорошо, что он был в жизни Хичоля: чтобы кормить его котов, смеяться над Шивоном, пить дорогущее вино и не делать ничего.

Хичоль нахмурился. 

Что-то было в этих мыслях, что-то гениальное. 

— Подожди! — вскричал он, выдергивая листок из рук Хангена. 

Черри выпрыгнула с кровати и посмотрела на Хичоля волком, а Хибом только пнул Хичоля задней лапой, мол, чего кричишь. Хичоль их проигнорировал. 

— Смотри! — Хичоль тряс листком перед лицом Хангена, — я всё придумал! 

— Что же? — Ханген улыбнулся Хичолю, и Хичоль на секунду забыл, что он придумал, потому что был занят тем, что улыбался в ответ. Но потом его гениальная мысль вернулась, и он улыбнулся ещё шире:

— Нам нужно встречаться! 

Ханген вытаращил глаза. 

— Что?! 

— Это очевидно! Тогда у меня будет вся левая диагональ! Личная жизнь! С восклицательным знаком, ха! И благотворительность, которой я и так занимаюсь, и большая перемена в жизни: я встречаюсь со своим лучшим другом. Сменить работу, считай, уже гарантировано, а курить бросил я сам. Бинго! 

Ханген смотрел на Хичоля, округлив глаза, а потом начал хохотать, и Хичоль на секунду усомнился в своих словах, но потом он снова оценил идею и ощущение собственной гениальности вернулось. Ай да Хичоль! Ай да сукин сын! 

Ханген всё смеялся, и Хичоль придумал ещё один, не менее гениальный, способ показать Хангену, что Хичоль (как всегда) прав. Он немного приподнялся, а они лежали так близко, что ему даже тянуться не пришлось, и поцеловал Хангена. 

Ханген притих, и Хичоль хотел было триумфально удалиться, но Ханген перевернул Хичоля на себя, прижал его крепче, углубляя поцелуй. 

Это стало последней каплей для Хибома, и он слетел с кровати, пнув Хичоля со всей своей кошачей дури задними лапами, и Хичоль ахнул Хангену в рот.

Посреди ночи Хичоль проснулся, потому что ещё одна (он с нежностью поцеловал Хангена в грудь, на которой он так удобно лежал) гениальная мысль пришла ему в голову. Он потянулся через Хангена к своему бинго-списку, который свалился на пол. 

— Хичоль? — пробормотал Ханген, просыпаясь, — Что такое? 

— Ничего, ничего, — отмахнулся Хичоль, всё пытаясь дотянуться до листка и не рухнуть с дивана при этом. 

Ханген охнул и окончательно проснулся, когда Хичоль заехал ему локтём в живот. 

— Ага! — Хичоль притянул список на себя и лёг обратно на Хангена, вчитываясь в клетки. — Мне кажется, я могу получить второе бинго. 

Ханген застонал (не первый раз за эту ночь, не без гордости подумал Хичоль). 

— Если ты будешь моим “стабильным финансовым планом”... 

— Приятно, что наши отношения основаны на любви, — саркастически заметил Ханген. 

— Тсс, — шикнул Хичоль, — так вот, если я умру, но пробегу десять километров, то, ах, блин. Десять тысяч шагов в день. 

— Хичоль, давай спать, — сказал Ханген, забирая листок и выкидывая его куда-то на пол, подминая Хичоля под себя. 

— Зато я могу переехать — к тебе. 

— Спи, — сказал Ханген и поцеловал Хичоля снова. 

— Двести пятьдесят тысяч шагов в день — это же реально? — спросил Хичоль, когда они перестали целоваться. 

Ханген горестно вздохнул. 

На вечеринке Хичоль не платил ни за кого, а Ханген, который каждый год говорил, что потерял свой бинго, купил всем один раунд. 

— Сонмин сделал предложение своей девушке, чтобы не проиграть, бывает же, — Хичоль сказал Хангену, когда тот вернулся с напитками и снова сел рядом с Хичолем. 

— Я понятия не имею, за что я тебя люблю, — засмеялся Ханген, и Хичоль почувствовал, как у него загорелись щёки: слова были привычны, но новизна смысла ещё не выветрилась. Ерунда, освещение наверняка всё скрыло.

— Я энигма, — холодно сказал он, и Шивон, сидящий напротив Хичоля, сложился пополам от смеха. 

Три дня спустя, ночуя у Хангена, Хичоль нашёл его бинго в ящике шкафа с футболками, пока Ханген спал. Он сидел на кухне и пил свежесваренный кофе, медленно зачёркивая карандашом цели, клеточку за клеточкой, все двадцать пять “признаться Хичолю”.


End file.
